Indescribable
by Gaara's Panda-hime
Summary: A year ago the world went to hell in a hand basket and Emily was left on her own with only Boo as her constant companion. She finds it's better off just her and Boo, groups and towns fall and attachments mean heartache when it happens. Then she saves a kid from a pack of Shufflers. "I'll help you find your parents kid, then I'm gone.' To bad nothing is ever that simple for Emily.
1. Chapter 1

**Pan) So, my fiancee is super addicted to TWD now and I've picked up watching a few episodes with him. Then I found it would be fun to write a fic for it, since not many fandoms can make Zombies work, plus who don't like Zombies?**

 **Pan) So this story will contain a lot of death (Duh), swearing, alcohol, and whatever else I can think will make this story good and it'll get pretty dark in some chapters. Also this story won't really follow the main plot of the show, and some characters may or may not die when they are supposed to either before, after, or maybe not at all depending on where I decide to take this.**

 **Pan) Well I rambled enough. I do not own TWD only My OC's.**

 **XXXXXXXX**

A year ago the world went to complete shit, cell phone service, television broadcasts and the internet all went out within two hours of one another. Panic broke out people in the streets some screaming about the rapture 'The End Of Days' others crying in the streets wanting to know what was happening. Then the dead starting eating the living, it was a total shit-storm get bit and you turned into one get clawed good enough and you turned into one. People started to gun one another down in the streets most anything could trigger a violent reaction: get smacked by one of the dead with no marks or damage and get a bullet in your head. Make too much noise and someone thinks you're going to draw the undeads attention, get a cold and cough too much or if someone just didn't like you. The first two months was all about avoiding everything living and dead keeping you and yours alive, adapt or die, kill or be killed, games of cat-and-mouse it seemed. Large cities became uninhabitable, the large populations making the epidemic spread like wildfire some cities were wiped out by small fractions of the Military that still existed.

Small towns built walls around their homes and gunned down any who tried to find refuge within the hastily constructed safe havens. Some found refuge with small groups of like-minded people to build some kind of life within an abandoned town or trailer park. Sadly even some of those 'Safe havens' fell either to other groups of people doing raids to steal what was within the walls be it food, ammo, men to build their own ranks or women for other sometimes unpleasant things. Or to large groups of the undead that would roll through and bulldoze the walls down crawling over one another once the walls fell to get to its next meal. The world wasn't for the weak any longer only the strong would survive or so it was thought. We thought we were strong. Our little trailer park built home with its sheet metal walls held up with re-barb and oak four by fours and large tires and other things to build a sufficient wall around the small section of trailer park we picked as ours. With our guards watching out for threats of both the living and the dead the small chicken coup, our little goats and a decent vegetable garden we fooled ourselves into believing we were safe, and we were for the four months I was there then 'Happy Hovel' fell.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Marcy how have you been?" I asked looking at the blond holding the tiny baby in her arms and smiling at her daughter.

"I'm good, so is Molly." She sighed as she admired the two day old in her arms then looked up at me. "Who do you need to see?"

"Both of you." I told her setting my medical bag down and opening it and pulling out a few things.

"I'll check Molly first." Marcy nodded and handed me the tiny bundle taking the sleeping baby I checked her breathing, her temperature and listened to her lungs and heart beat then did a small physical. "Everything checks out she's as healthy as can be, now I need to check your stitches make sure they haven't gotten infected." I told her handing Molly off to Marcy's husband Terry.

"This is so embarrassing." Marcy sighed sliding down the bed and I smiled at her.

"I've seen everything you have to show yesterday while you were in the middle of labor."

"I was in excruciating pain pushing a baby out of me with no epidural modesty was the last thing on my mind." She muttered as I laughed and observed her stitches.

"Your stitches are fine have you had any abdominal pain any dizzy or fainting spells when you stand or sit up?" She shook her head and I took her vitals and packed everything away. "Well you and Molly are perfectly healthy your stitches should dissolve within two weeks I'll come by in a few days to check them again."

"Thank you Emily." Terry said as he sat on the bed next to Marcy and handed her Molly.

"It's what I do."

"Would you like to come over for dinner as a thank you for helping bring my sweet baby girl into the world and keeping Marcy here with us as well." Terry asked looking at me as I picked up my bag.

"Thank you but no I have guard duty with Paul later tonight maybe some other time." I said as I opened the door to their trailer.

"Of course." Marcy said a sad smile on her lips knowing they would never get me to come over for dinner.

"See you around." I said shutting the door before they could speak and started down the small walk way leading to the small strip of road.

The sudden nudge of a wet nose against my hand alerted me to the fact Boo my dog was following me. We walked through 'Happy Hovel' and a few people stopped to pet Boo or try and engage me in conversation I smiled and kept on my way. As I pushed open the door to my trailer Boo ran in and dropped onto her bed a pile of old blankets I found in another trailer. Setting my bag down I dropped into a chair and sighed and looked around my trailer it held the bare essentials a bed sat in the corner a table and chair sat in the center of the room and the rest was medical equipment and medication. I had a medium sized ruck sack by the door packed with clothing, rope, a canteen, a modified hammock, a sleeping bag, various canned and dried foods, two bowls, a small cast iron skillet, my dead cell phone and phone charger, a dog harness, a pair of hiking boots and a plethora of medications and medical supplies. It was my 'bail out' bag for when things went to shit and I had to split quickly standing I went to my bed and flopped down thinking of taking a nap until it was my time for guard duty.

I got roughly two hours of sleep when banging on my door and shouting woke me.

"Emmie, Emmie wake up Alex was shot!" I jerked fully awake and tripped my way to my door yanking it open to see Marcus standing with a bleeding Alex leaning on him.

"What happened?" I demanded as I ushered them in and Alex sat at my dining room table.

"We were out scavenging and we were ambushed by a group of guys they shot Alex in the shoulder and," Marcus paused I looked up from Alex's gunshot wound to see his face twist in sadness and I knew it was something bad since Marcus never showed much emotion. He once told me that being six foot and one hundred thirty pounds he couldn't show too many emotions then laughed and said he would loose his 'Man card'. "They killed Jason."

I had met him before sweet kid, just turned eighteen and was happy to be able to finally go out and help 'Happy Hovel' get things we would need. Now he was dead.

"Jason was a sweet boy, did they follow you back?" I asked as I grabbed a pair of needle nose pliers from a jar full of alcohol and gripped Alex's uninjured shoulder.

"I'm not sure just grabbed Alex and we ran came straight back." Marcus said his voice shaking.

"Help me hold him." I looked Alex in his eyes and gave a sad smile. "This is gonna hurt like a bitch." I said as I slid the tip of the pliers into the gunshot wound Alex screamed and tried to twist away but Marcus held him still as I fished the bullet out. "Got it." I tugged the bullet out and Alex's screams died to a whimper, dropping the bullet and pliers I grabbed some alcohol and a stitches kit. I was cleaning the wound when gunfire rang out.

"What the hell is that?" Alex asked his voice shaky.

"I have no idea I'll go check it out." Marcus walked towards the door as I began stitching Alex's wound shut. "Shit we have a breach, I'm gonna go help!" Marcus shouted and ran out the door as more gun fire and some screams rang out.

"Hurry Emily I want to help." I looked the the blond sitting in the chair.

"You just got shot what you need to do is to stay out of it."

"I need to protect my home and my family." He growled I tugged on the last stitch harder than needed as he finished speaking.

"You're an idiot."

"I'm going, Emily." He growled as I watched him walk out my door I sighed grabbed my nine millimeter and strapped its holster to my left thigh and walked out the door Boo on my heels.

I walked into what looked like the beginnings of a war zone people running around screaming or shooting at the raiders others dying. I moved quickly down the street keeping my gun gripped tightly and Boo at my side growling lowly as I went I checked the people laying on the ground for signs of life. As I moved closer to the main gate I saw Marcus laying on the ground jogging over I crouched next to him and saw the gun shot wound in his stomach reaching out to check it he gripped my hand.

"No, I- I ain't g-gonna make it run E-Emmie," He sucked in a ragged breath and went on. "They're looking fo-for women."

"I can't just leave you here." I argued.

"Emmie you know... as well as me, I a-aint gonna make it." His grip on my hand tightened and he smiled. "Take A-Alex and go." His head lolled to the side.

"Marcus?" His fingers slipped from my hand. "Fuck, Marcus."

"Well lookie here." I jumped up, turning my gun aimed at the mans face he smiled. "Well ain't you scrappy, why don't you put the gun down sweetheart before you get hurt."

"You'll be the one getting hurt, you broke into my town killed Marcus." My grip on the gun tightened my finger sliding over the trigger.

"I think I'll keep you I like that mouth of yours, can put it to good use."

"Fuck off." I snarled and pulled the trigger the man hit the ground a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead.

I stepped over the man and ran back to my trailer grabbing my 'Bail out' bag I shouldered it and grabbed my rifle slinging it over my shoulder shoved more ammo into the pockets of my cargo pants and my machete and it's sheath strapping it around my waist across my lower back. I was back out my door in less than three minutes and looking for Alex as I moved cautiously down the street sliding between trailers and ducking when I saw a raider. I made my way towards the back of 'Happy Hovel' where we built an escape door hidden behind a few tractor tires it was a small door you would have to crawl through to get out but it wasn't noticeable unless you knew of its existence. As I neared the escape door I heard shouting it was female and the loud shrill cry of a baby ripped through the air followed by the popping of a small hand gun then a scream. Turning the corner I saw Marcy sitting on the ground hunched over, two male raiders standing one holding out his gun and the other looking at him in shock. I heard Marcy's high pitched wails and my body turned cold as I failed to hear the cries of Molly in turn, slowly I moved forward giving Boo a silent command with a flick of my hand as she ran off disappearing as she did the one with the gun looked up.

"Well looks like we have another lovely lady and this ones packing heat, sexy." The other man broke his gazed from his comrade and looked at me his blue eyes wide with what seemed to be shock. "Why don't you put down your weapons little lady, don't want you getting hurt." The man lifted the small hand gun and pointed it at me.

"That's not gonna happen." I said lifting my nine and aiming at the mans head.

"I don't want to have to kill you, Boss said to bring back all the women we've already had to put down two that didn't comply." My blood boiled at the thought of him killing two of the women in 'Happy Hovel' for not wanting to be captured and taken off to God knows where. "So be a good little woman and put the piece down before you get hurt."

"Maybe you should take your own advice." At this point Marcy had slowly looked over her shoulder and I got a clear look at her face. Her eyes were wide and blood shot and full of dispare face pale and tear stained but worst of all was it was speckled in blood.

My grip tighten on my gun as she tried to form words. "Em-Emily... he...he...M-Mol-" He words broke off into another gut wrenching sob as she lifted blood covered hands to her face.

"What the fuck did you do!" I screeched a white knuckled grip on my gun as I glared at the man, who smiled at me.

"Babies are so loud it would draw Growlers plus they are unnecessary just another mouth to feed another distraction, so I took care of it." His smile turned to a smirk and Marcy let out a louder sob.

"You sick son-of-a-bitch." I let out a short sharp whistle and Boo came charging out from behind one of the trailers barking loudly as she bolted towards the scrawny male who fumbled to grab his gun from its holster. He was too late and Boo sank her teeth into his forearm knocking him to the ground with a snarl and a shake of her head the man cried out trying to dislodge the dog. At the same time the one holding his gun on me turned to shoot Boo I fired off a round hitting his gun arm then another and his gun hit the ground as he gripped his injured arm. I stalked forwards kicking his gun off to the side then shot him in the knee, he dropped to the ground where I shoved the barrel of my gun into his forehead.

"Why did you do it? Why did you kill the baby?" I snarled shoving the barrel harder against his head.

"I told you, stupid bitch little fuckers draw too much attention didn't need it, just another mouth to feed, less productive bitches if they have those little leaches hanging off their tits." My breathing was coming out in ragged pants as my anger rose. "Oh did I hit a nerve bitch you have a little snot nosed shit running around here, maybe one of the others got it and shot the bas-" His words were cut off as I pulled the trigger and his body hit the ground then I emptied the clip into his head when it clicked I looked to the one Boo still held down.

"Pl-please... they... they ma-made me, I did-didn't want to." He tried to move and Boo growled and shook her head once he stopped with a yelp. I slowly took the clip out and replaced it with one from my pocket then trained the gun on him. "Oh god, please no don't." He cried.

"Is that what Marcy asked you when you two shot her baby, shot Molly! Gunned down a two day old new born, an innocents in this shit hole world and you took that away. Why should I spare you, you did nothing, stood by and watched you're just as bad as he was!" I snapped glaring at the scrawny man as he shook with fear. "Boo release." Boo let go of him and moved to my side her eyes still focused on what could still be her pray. "Molly was innocent in all of this and you stood by and did nothing what's to say you won't just go back and do it to another camp to another mother."

"I won't I swear it, I won't please don't." He sobbed, my eyes cut over to Marcy still huddled over Molly then back to the man cradling his arm.

"I can't take that chance." I lifted my gun.

"Nonononono, Please no, god pl-" The sound of a gun shot ringing out cut off his pleas his body hit the ground and I tuned back to Marcy.

"Marcy, Marcy where's Terry?" I walked over to her keeping my eyes on only her I couldn't see Molly, didn't want to see. Marcy didn't answer she had crawled a few feet away from Molly's body and was holding something, I reached out touching her shoulder she twisted round screeching.

"Don't touch me!" Her hand swung out and I saw the gun I kicked away was gripped in her trembling hand she quickly crawled back to Molly's still body.

"Marcy where's Terry?" I asked slowly following her, she didn't answer. "Let me have the gun Marcy."

"My baby, pretty, sweet, innocent baby, mommy's got you." She whispered softly as she lifted Molly onto her lap.

I bit my lip. "Marcy, let me have the gun before you hurt yourself."

"Terry's gone told me... run, get away... I'll catch up, he won't, he won't!" She gripped her hair with her gun free hand. "All gone, all alone. Terry my Molly... All gone."

"Marcy." I tried again to take the gun stepping forward she pointed it at me her eyes wild.

"There gone!" She shouted then her voice fell to barely a whisper. "It's all gone nothing left no place is safe, stupid. We were stupid, end it all." She lifted the gun under her chin and before I could stop her pulled the trigger she slumped forwards over Molly.

"Marcy." I whispered sadly and looked around 'Happy Hovel' trailers were on fire and people were still running around gun fire still sounded mixed with screams. I couldn't save them Alex was most likely dead I had to watch out for myself I picked up the gun Marcy used slid mine back into its holster and made my way to the escape door. With a lot of pushing and straining I got the tires moved and opened the gate, lifting the gun I stepped out and into the unused section of trailer park and made my way though the maze of desolate houses. Taking out the stray Shuffler avoiding who and what I could and killing what I couldn't, I didn't run into any more raiders on my way through the unused trailer park section. Hitting the trees I ran Boo close on my heels for at least a mile to put distance between us and 'Happy Hovel'. Finally I stopped and looked for a good tree, finding one I pulled Boos harness out of my pack and hooked her up tying the rope to the harness I held the other end and looked for the best way to climb the tree. Finding it I slowly made my way up to some thick branches that would hold my makeshift hammock setting it up I slowly pulled Boo up to me with the rope and harness. My rucksack sat in the cradle of the tree and Boo curled up with me in the hammock I scratched her ear as I listened to the sounds around me.

"We need to stay on our own Boo baby, no more groups it's easier that way no attachments, no heartache." I continued to scratch her ear until sleep took over.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Pan) So how was it? Please let me know, I enjoy feed back.**


	2. Three's the magic number

**Pan) I'm happy I got some positive feed back from this at least people are reading it, but to what everyone wants.**

 **Pan) I own nothing except my OC's.**

 **XXXXXX**

 _ **(Eight months ago)**_

 _Two months on my own and I'm already on the god damned undead menu this was utter shit, I ripped the knife out of one of the things heads. Wiping the black blood on what used to be a sun dress on what used to be a woman I looked around the small drug store and at the five re-killed corpses. Catching sight of Boo as she finished ripping the last ones throat out I moved over and lifted my foot smashing its skull, I looked Boo over, wasn't sure if animals could turn but I wasn't about to take chances. Her muzzled was covered in black blood and it dripped onto her chest but she didn't have cuts or bites on her so I grabbed the hand gun I dropped, slipped it back in its holster and made my way behind the pharmacy counter. Keeping an eye out for more dead as I shoved bottles of medication in my open ruck sack then moved onto the medical supplies. Once it was filled to my liking I moved around the store looking for food and water Boo my ever constant shadow, her head perking at any and all noise. Finding some food and a few bottles of water under a flipped over shelf I shouldered my ruck sack and left the corner drug store moving down the street keeping close to cars for cover and a quick place to hide if it came down to it. Moaning and the scraping sound of shuffling feet alerted me to the Thing before I saw it lifting the buck knife in my left hand I peeked around the corner of what used to be a bar and saw it stumbling aimlessly. Quickly but silently I jogged across the street and away from it, if I could avoid killing them I would didn't want to up my chances of getting bit or scratched. Call it what you will I called it smart survival, get involved with them only when it was needed and running halfway down the street to stab it in the brain was a no go. So I moved on slowly making my way back towards the woods, to keep walking the road I stayed in the grass that divided the road and the tree line I liked doing it that way. I was close to the trees if a car or group of living passed by and close to the road if I needed to high tail it away from the dead. The best of both worlds or some optimistic shit like that, I think I was just getting paranoid but I wasn't dead yet so, was doing something right I snorted to myself._

 _Boo's soft growls drew my attention and I saw a group of the living dead ambling towards me at a brisk pace, there were at least seven of them. I put my knife in my boot and grabbed my gun aiming I fired off three rounds dropping two of them and missing the third, cursing I shot off three more rounds hitting one more . Boo was whining and walking tight circles around me and I gave her the signal she was waiting for and she bolted off barking and snarling as she snapped at them I shot two more as Boo knocked one to the ground as she sunk her teeth into the joint of its knee. I quickly swapped out my gun for my knife and jogged over to where Boo was running around the one she had downed as it crawled after her swiping trying to get a hit on Boo. The last one was still moving towards me but it was dragging it's right leg and it only had one arm so I wasn't worried I lifted my foot and crushed the crawlers skull cringing at the mess on my boot. Then looked back to the gimpy one wondering if I should kill it or just leave seeing that it wasn't a threat to me. Then a soft scrapping sound caught my ear looking towards it I screamed as I saw the corpse no less that two foot away stepping back from it I tripped over one of the ones I had already killed and landed on my ass. My grip loosened enough for my knife to skid across the asphalt a few feet as if sensing my weakness the closest corpse seemed\ to move faster, or maybe I was just fucking terrified, regardless it moved and dead fingers gripped my ankle my right foot shot out hitting it full force in the jaw. Boo was barking like a manic as she tried to keep the gimpy one away biting at its legs and running circles around it. I scrabbled back groping the ground blindly for my knife as I kept my eyes on the corpse with a possibly broken jaw as it moved towards me still hand stretched out as it moaned and growled. My hand scoured the ground behind me as I slid back too terrified to get up like any sane person would have done in my position, Boo was still barking and had managed to knock the gimpy one down. It pulled itself towards me from the right with only one arm as Broken jaw closed in on me from the front my fingers finally closed around my knife as I backed myself into the side of a car. Broken jaws fingers gripped my leg again fingers clawing against the denim of my jeans my legs kicked out and I struck it in the face again a sickly snapping confirmed its jaw was defiantly broken now. Pulling myself back together again I lunged forwards sinking my knife into Broken jaws temple ripping my knife free I twisted on my knees to see Gimpy was close enough to grab me I jerked my knife up to impale its brain but it dropped dead and I looked at the arrow sticking out of its head. Looking around me I didn't see anyone Boo ran to me and started licking my face I pushed her away seeing that she was covered in gore, and smelled horrid from the corpses also I was still looking for the arrow owner. Slowly I pushed to my feet still looking around for the person who shot the arrow, I ripped it out of the corpse and looked at it, I wasn't an expert on bows and shit but it looked to be hand-made._

" _Hey!" Jerking towards the voice I lifted my knife like it would do something against a person with a bow. "Are you okay? Did it bite or scratch you?"_

" _No!" I shouted back, didn't need them shooting me because of assumptions._

" _Are you sure?" A different voice shouted._

" _Yes I'm pretty sure I'd know if I was bitten or not!" Moron._

" _Okay we're coming out, don't shoot us and we won't shoot you." The first voice said._

 _I watched as two men walked from behind a minivan the man with the bow was a scrawny, pale blond his eyes roaming over the carnage in front of him like it was all new to him. The other man was tall about six foot tall wide shoulders and his skin was a light coco color he held a shotgun comfortable in his hands as he looked me over with a critical eye then glanced at Boo. I gripped my knife tighter and also the arrow if it went to shit I was going to at least go out fighting maybe I'd take one out with me or at least fuck um' up a little._

" _Name's Marcus and this is Alex." The big man said. "Who are you?"_

" _Does it matter?"_

" _Like to know the name of the girl we saved."_

" _I didn't need saving, I had it."_

" _I seen that." He said sarcastically._

" _Marcus we should go we came to get the stuff." The blond- Alex said shifting in his spot._

" _Soon Alex, so how bout your name?"_

" _Emily this is Boo." I jerked my head at her._

" _How long you been by yourself?" Marcus asked._

" _Few months."_

" _You have a place to call your own?"_

" _Marcus don't Paul will get mad at you again." Alex hissed looking at me then at Marcus._

" _Hush, we can't just leave her out here if she has no where to go."_

" _I stay where ever I can." I answered looking at him trying to find something shifty in his words._

" _So no group, town, village, cult?"_

" _Nope just us two." He nodded and looked at Boo again._

" _How many Shufflers you killed?"_

" _You mean the corpses, that's what their called?"_

" _That's what we call um' at least, so how many?"_

" _Don't know, fifty or so, I normally don't kill um' unless I have to better chance of not dying."_

" _Smart girl, do you want to come back with us?"_

" _Marcus!" Alex barked Marcus ignored him._

" _Well do you it's not much but we have a wall, food, water, houses, beds others to watch your back." I looked at both men and thought it over I was tired of being by myself tired of watching my own back sleeping in trees or barns or abandoned cars. Maybe I could be safe finally._

" _Okay, I'll come."_

" _Alright we just need to get some medical supplies from the corner store then we can go." Marcus went on._

" _I cleaned the place out it's all in my ruck sack." They both looked at me. "I know a little about medical care." They didn't ask questions Marcus just nodded and turned away and started walking I slowly followed as I passed Alex I handed him the arrow he took it muttering about not being the one getting yelled at._

" _So it'll take us about an hour or so to get there." I nodded at Marcus and the rest of the trip was in silence we killed a few more Shufflers as we moved on towards where ever it was we where going. As we reached another road I saw it, it was a trailer park a large section of it was surrounded by sheet metal people walking around the top of it some saw us and shouted at others below. As we reached the gate it slowly started to open as it did Marcus looked down and smiled at me._

" _Welcome to 'Happy Hovel' Emily."_

 **XXXXXXX**

I jerked awake panting searching the area around me buck knife gripped in my hand as my vision adjusted I saw where I was the hay loft of a barn I found the night before. Sighing I slid my knife into my boot and stretched popping my back and ran my fingers through my hair to dislodge any bits of straw. To my right I heard a yawn and looked over to see Boo waking up and stretching out also with a small smile I grabbed my ruck sack and dug through it for food and water. Pulling out one of the bowls I filled it full of water and set it down for Boo then found a can of chicken using my knife I sawed it open and ate half he tiny can and emptied the rest out for Boo. Drinking what was left in the water bottle I put it back in my bag along with the bowl scratching Boo's head I crawled over to the edge of the loft and looked down not seeing anything I shifted the ladder down to the ground then hooked Boo to her harness and lowered her to the ground. Shouldering my pack, rifle and holding my machete between my teeth I climbed down the ladder scanning the area seeing nothing I dropped my pack and and weapons and walked to the back corner of the barn to pee. If I needed to stop here again for shelter I didn't want it to be nastier than it already was grabbing my pack, rifle and strapping my machete to my lower back I walked to the small barn door at the side of the building. Pushing it open I poked my head out not seeing anything I stepped out and Boo ran off to do her business I wasn't sure where I was going to go I knew I needed to find some more food and water because if I didn't I would have to hunt something down and I couldn't hunt to save my ass. Water was doable I just had to boil it for a while but hunting sucked I didn't know how to track and Boo wasn't trained to hunt even thought she was a Blue Tick Hound and that was pretty much her birthright. My idea of hunting was to sit up in a tree with Boo and hope some animal stumbled across my path so I could shoot it and eat it but it rarely worked out that way. I'd just have to find a new town and hope it hadn't been cleaned out yet looking for Boo I called her and she came bounding over her ears flapping as she did, I smiled and started walking.

It's been a month and a half since 'Happy Hovel' and I've only ran into a few people: a small group of four who let me stay in their group to wait out a bad rain storm. It was a small house in an abandoned town they said I was more than welcome to join them said they were heading to Louisiana to see if they could find family, I declined. The second was a man and his teenage son the man had bee bitten and the boy wanted me to save him, I told the boy there was nothing I could do that he should just shoot his father before he turned. He didn't listen so I moved on not wanting to know or really caring what would happen between father and son. The last was a large man who thought he could manhandle and rob me then stake some kind of claim on me. He was sadly mistaken and the knife in his throat proved it to him, I didn't come out of that unscathed the finger shaped bruises around my throat was proof I learned to never trust a single man when he asked to share your living space. As much as I told myself I didn't want or need a group or at least another human to talk to I knew I was lying to myself, that if given the chance I would more then likely take the offer to stay. The Louisiana group I had nearly taken them up on the offer but I didn't want to leave Georgia I was stubborn that way. As I wound my way through the trees I heard something and I slowed to a stop and listened, Boo's ears perked and her head tilted at the sound. Crying, someone was crying loudly and an occasional scream or yelp would pierce the air, shaking my head I started on again. Walking forwards the crying grew louder and I could pick up disjointed words I blocked them out I wasn't getting pulled into it some people used crying, women, even kids as bait to lure others in only to kill them and take what they had.

Then I heard it the one word that made me stop dead in my tracks and consider helping. ' _Mommy'_ The voice was high and scared it obviously belonged to a child I grit my teeth and took three more steps forward before the voice cried out again. _'NO, go away, just leave.'_

"God damn it." I sighed as I pulled my rifle around to my front and held it firmly in my hands as I stalked towards the screaming and crying as I got closer I slowed down and sucked in a breath at least ten Shufflers were gathered around the base of a tree trying to claw at the kid sitting in the cradle of it about seven foot up. I lined up my first shot it was one at the back of the group then fired, it hit the ground like a bag of bricks then I took out three more before the others caught on. Two broke off from the group the others still hell bent on getting the kid letting my rifle go to hang by its strap around my shoulders I pulled my machete out and met the Shufflers head on Boo at my side. I decapitated the first and ran the blade through the others face kicking the corpse off I saw three more break away from the tree believing I was an easier meal to get. Boo ran towards one jumping she knocked it to the ground and bit its face I quickly stabbed one in the head my blade getting stuck. I released the blade quickly kicking the other Shuffler in the knee with the heel of my boot I heard the snapping of the joint and it went down still moving towards me in a crawl. Growling its rotting face and snapping teeth I kicked it in the side of the head knocking it onto it's side then smashed its head with my booted foot, grabbing my blade I placed my foot on the corpses shoulder and pulled it out with a sickening squelching sound. I looked to see Boo still biting on the other Shuffler she had somehow gotten one of its hands ripped off and was snapping at it as it crawled after her. Looking towards the tree I saw the other was still hell bent on eating the kid up there so I quickly killed the one Boo was tormenting then stabbed the blade through the back of the last ones head it dropped to the ground. I pulled my blade out and wiped it off on the Shufflers tattered shirt then slid it back into its sheath on my lower back. Looking up into the tree I saw the kids knees pulled up hiding their face, could still hear them crying, muttering incoherent words, figures I'd save the crazy kid.

"Hey kid, you're safe come down." I looked around the clearing all the death was bound to draw something sooner or later and I didn't plan on being around when that happened. I didn't get a reply so I tried again. "Come on I just killed all these Shufflers do you think I would hurt you now?" I waited and still nothing.

"Fine stay up there but all this gore is going to bring more of those things and not everyone will go out of there way to save you like I did kid." I snapped as I turned to walk away Boo whined then followed.

Halfway back to the trees I heard the scuffing of the tree bark, I looked back. "W-Wait! Don't lea-" the words cut off with a screech as the kid fell out of the tree and landed on the dead Shuffler with a strangled cry they bolted up off the thing and ran towards me stopping a few feet away and looked over me I did the same.

The kid was kinda short, scrawny had brown eyes, dirty blond hair an obnoxious amount of freckles across her nose filthy clothes and dirt covered every other part of her. She looked up at me and gave what I assumed was supposed to be a smile but it was a pathetic try Boo whined and walked to her and licked her hand.

"Where are your parents or group?"

"I don't know." Fuck me.

"Well come on kid, can't stand here all day we'll attract unwanted attention, I'll help you find them then I'm out." I said turning to walk away, the crunching of leaves and underbrush told me she was following.

"So what's your name?"

"It's Emily, kid."

"My name's Sophia."

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Pan) So Sophia lives! Let me know what ya think.**


	3. Lets chat

**Pan) So I'm getting more love for this story than I thought I would and that makes me super freaking happy!**

 **Pan) I own nothing except my OC's.**

 **XXXXXXX**

Sophia was loud. Not in the since that she talked too much, no, she barley said anything after she told me she didn't know where her group or mother were at, that she got lost after a huge group of what they called Walkers rolled across the interstate they were on. No she was loud in the way she walked or more like tromped through the dead leaves and underbrush every footstep loud and harsh, practically screaming 'Here I am, come eat me'. I had told her a few times to walk lighter and she replied softly that she was trying, it would last a few minutes before she would trip over something hidden below the brush or step on a twig and snap it. Boo had taken up walking beside her mostly because whenever she would bump her nose into Sophia's hand the girl would giggle and scratch her head. As we walked I kept no more than a few feet from the little girl far enough away to hear if something was coming and close enough to act on it if I felt the need to move her behind me or shoved her up a tree. We didn't come across anything as we backtracked the three miles to the barn with the hayloft I had used as my resting spot last night it was the closest and safest spot I knew of at the moment. I needed to learn more about Sophia, her people and what I was going to do with her, I didn't think of the consequences of my actions before I saved her and now I had another mouth to feed another body to watch after and I was betting she had never held a gun in her short life. So I had added un-need stress on myself with my stupidly selfless act of human kindness, I sighed running my hand through my hair knowing that I would have done it under any other circumstance. The only difference being I wouldn't willing let an adult tag along with me, I would have saved them demand they give me ammo, food or water then be on my way leaving them to again fend for themselves. Finally the barn came into view and I slowed at the tree line holding my arm out to halt Sophia in her tracks, Boo sat next to her and bumped her hand with her nose.

"Stay here I'm going to see if the barn's still clear," I looked down at Boo. "You stay here with Sophia girl guard her okay." Boo whined and stood shifting her paws as I walked away wanting to follow me.

I gripped my machete and slipped it out of its sheath holding it up as I slow pushed the door open and peered inside then stepped in and looked around. Seeing nothing I walked farther into the barn looking behind some of the old farming equipment and hay bales on the lower level climbing the ladder I checked the hay loft for any one seeing no one I climbed back down and went to the door and waved Sophia over, she jogged over her head whipping this way and that in a panic. She burst through the door and looked around as if I drew her into a trap, maybe she was smarter than I gave her credit for. As she walked around the barn looking for god knows what I barricaded the small door shoving a few bales of hay in front of it the large barn door already had a large rusted pad lock on it so I didn't need to worry about that. I walked to the ladder and called Boo over dropping my pack I dug out her harness hooked her up grabbed my pack and climbed the ladder, Sophia watched me with confusion written on her face. I smiled at the look she gave me as I started to slowly pull Boo up to me with the rope and harness and Sophia started to laugh quietly then she climbed the ladder reaching the top she looked around before she crawled onto the loft. I unhooked Boo and put everything away then pulled the ladder up setting it down then moved back to where I had slept the night before behind a wall of hay bales I had arranged. Sophia and Boo following I tossed my pack down and set my rifle next to it and unstrapped my hand gun and machete setting them next to me as I plopped down my legs stretched out leaning back on my hands. Sophia moved carefully keeping her eyes on me and I smiled at her, she was a smart girl she followed me knowing I could keep her safe but not really trusting me.

"So do you want to ask me any questions? Get to know your savior a little better?" I asked wanting to ease the girls tension. "It can be like a game."

Her lips pulled thin and she looked at me. "Are you going to hurt me?"

I raised a brow at her and sighed. "No, I'm not going to hurt you, why would I save you just to hurt you?" She shrugged and thought or her next question.

"What can I ask?"

"Anything you want but it don't mean I'll answer." She nodded again.

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-six."

"I'm twelve." She supplied. "How old is your dog?"

"Boo's three." Boo's head lifted from her paws at the mention of her name when no one made a move to call her she lowered it back to her crossed paws.

"What kind of dog is she?"

"A Blue Tick Hound, she's a hunting dog."

"You can hunt?" I laughed at her question and saw the indignant look on her face and smiled.

"No, we're not good at hunting, Boo's breed is good for it but I've never had the time to train her to do it. She barks at squirrels and stuff but she won't tree them."

"Oh," She pulled her knees to her chest and picked at the toe of her scuffed shoe. "Are you really going to help me find my mom?"

"I told you I'd try and help kid and I will, if we can't find them I'll find you a different group to stay with." Her head shot up.

"I can't stay with you?" She asked sounding in a panic.

"I don't really do well with other people around." I said taken back by the panic in her voice, was it because I saved her and I was the first human she's seen in who knows how long.

"I don't want to be with anyone else." She said quietly.

"How long were you on your own before I found you?"

"Five days, I was alone and scared." I could hear the tears in her voice, oh fuck please don't cry I didn't do well with crying.

"It's okay I won't leave you, we'll find your mom and group and if we don't you can stay with me." Damn it Emily stop it.

"Really." She asked in a wobbly voice looking up with watery eyes.

I broke. "Yeah really, Short Stack."

"Thank you." She whispered before her stomach snarled and she wrapped her arms around it. "Sorry."

I snorted. "Don't be you probably haven't ate in the five days you were alone you're starving." I drug my pack over and unzipped it the noise waking Boo who stood and stretched before walking over and setting next to me. Figures she wants me when I have food I shifted around the contents of my bag shoving medicines, packs of batteries, rolls of toilet paper, and other randoms of life out of the way before I found two bottles of water a can of peaches, two cans of tuna, and a half pack of crackers. Pulling out a bowl I filled it with half a bottle of water then grabbed my buck knife and opened the cans dumping one can of tuna out for Boo. I slid the other over to Sophia along with the crackers and the unopened bottle of water she looked at it then to me.

"Go ahead eat, but slowly unless you want to puke everywhere you need to get used to food again, and I don't wanna sleep where you yarked." She gave a small smile and picked up the food and began eating using the crackers as a spoon.

I sipped at the half bottle of water as I took stock of my ruck sack and the food in it: a few packs of instant soup mixes, four more bottles of water, two cans of peaches, one can of chicken, three cans of potted meat, a jar of apple sauce, a half bag of beef jerky and a small box of raisins. We needed more food and water, I'd have to go on a run tomorrow I remembered a town a few miles back that had a general store and a small corner store and very few Shufflers as I recall. My problem was Sophia, she wouldn't let me leave her here alone she'd have panic attack before I got back I looked at her as she finished the tuna and nibbled on a cracker. I slid the can of peaches to her and she happily took them eating with her dirty fingers, I'd have to take her with me. As I looked her over I noticed that she would have to go whether I wanted her to or not she needed new clothes her's were filthy and holey and not made to withstand the sharp fingernails of a Shuffler if it got to close. She also needed better shoes the toes of hers were starting wear thin I could see the pink of her sock peeking through the top, maybe a pair of boots. Tomorrow was going to be a pain in my ass I could feel it, I watched as Sophia dug the last peach out and ate it then downed the syrupy juice it made me crinkle my nose at her. She set the can down and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked at me and smiled shyly and looked at the wood floor of the loft.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing you were hungry." I zipped up my pack and moved it over.

"Not just for the food, for saving me too."

I opened my mouth to say it was nothing but I stopped because to her it was something, it was everything so instead I muttered. "You're welcome, Short Stack." She yawned widely and rubbed at her eyes. "Go to sleep we have a long walk tomorrow and I don't want you lagging behind." I untied my sleeping bag from my pack stood and laid it out behind the bales of hay and patted it.

"You don't want it?"

"Nah, I'm good sleeping in that thing makes me feel confined, don't like it."

"Okay," She kicked off her shoes and slipped into the sleeping bag and snuggled down into it, Boo walked over and flopped down next to her and curled up against her back. "Night,Emily."

"Night kid."

I gripped my Buck knife as I leaned back on a pile of hay and closed my eyes falling into a light sleep.

 **XXXX**

I woke a few hours later to whimpering and crying confused I looked around and saw the source, Sophia was thrashing about mumbling incoherent words in her sleep. Crawling over to her I sat on my heels and saw she was crying, with a sigh I reached out and shook her to wake her. What I didn't expect was her to sit up screaming and flailing her arms as if trying to fend something off, I jerked back falling on my ass. Boo jolted awake with a bark and snarl her hackles raised as she looked around Sophia was still sobbing and I moved back to my crouch and scooted towards her slowly.

"What happened kiddo?" Even though it was abundantly clear she just had a nightmare from hell I wanted her to tell me, to face it.

"I- I," She stopped and sniffled wiping her nose with the heel of her hand. "Had a nightmare." She muttered.

"Wanna tell me about it? Might make you feel better." She shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Okay, if you change your mind I'll listen." I went to stand up and go back to my spot when her hand shot out gripping my wrist.

"Can- can you sleep here?" She mumbled her eyes glued to the floor.

I wasn't one for touchy- feely but if it would keep her from waking up screaming like that again I would endure it so I relented. "Yeah, let me get my things." She nodded and let me go I grabbed my pack and weapons and made my way back and laid down next to her and she automatically scooted as close as humanly possible to my side. I stiffened then forced myself to relax, gripping my knife in my left hand and tucking my right arm under my head as a pillow. I thought she had finally fallen asleep when her voice broke the silent air.

"I was bitten." I jerked at her statement my fingers tightening around my knife she went on before I could move away from her. "In my dream -nightmare- I was bit on my shoulder, my left one I was scared and lonely, my shoulder hurt. I was scared because I knew what was going to happen, I've... I've seen it." She didn't elaborate but I figured it was people from her group that had been bitten and turned. "I didn't want to turn I walked for what seemed like ever crying and looking for my mom our group, they would help. Keep me safe." She paused again and sniffled. "They found me, our group my mom cried when she saw me she ran towards me but was held back. I-I just stood there growling and snarling then slowly moved forward thinking of nothing other than to kill one of them to... to eat them." I set my knife down and started to pet her hair trying to calm her down as her voice grew wobbly and watery. "Our le- leader he, he shot me. I died, I don't want to die Emily." Her voice broke on a sob and I rolled to my side facing her and rubbed her back.

Sophia was only twelve yet she had already face her own mortality at the hands of a pack of Shufflers and the incompetence of her mother and her group as a whole. This new world would chew you up and spit you out if you were a hardened adult let alone a small scared little girl as she curled up against me still crying I spoke softly.

"It's okay Sophia you won't die as long as I'm here I'll keep you safe." I rubbed her back until she fell asleep, it took me a while longer to fall back to sleep when I did it was restless.

I woke again I'm guessing hours later with Sophia still curled up at my side and Boo curled up at my feet I extracted myself out of Sophia's grip and crawled to the edge of the hay loft and looked over it checking for un-wanted persons. Seeing none I lowered the ladder and climbed down to use the bathroom as I was finishing my business I heard movement above and figured Sophia was awake I was climbing back up the ladder when she started calling.

"Emily, Emily." Her voice grew more frantic as she called. "Emily!"

"Sophia I'm here calm down." I said as I reached the top of the ladder and saw she had crawled out from behind the hay bale wall and was on the verge of tears again.

" I thought you left me." She sniffed.

I lifted a brow at her. "Without Boo or my bag or my weapons?" Her checks turned pink with embarrassment at my words and I smiled at her. "I told you I would help you and I will, now get your shoes on." I waved Boo over and hooked her up and lowered her to the bottom level then gathered up my things and strapped up my weapons as Sophia pulled on her shoes. Once everything was packed we climbed down the ladder I went first and Sophia followed reaching the bottom I looked over at her. "If you gotta go do it now, cause I don't do potty breaks." I said as I unhooked Boo and put her harness away Sophia shifted slightly and looked around and I laughed and pointed to the back corner. "Go to the bathroom and I'll check outside." Her eyes went wide at my words and I sighed. "I gave you my word I won't leave you, okay. Now go pee." I walked to the small door and shoved the hay bales out of the way and opened the door looking outside it was clear. So I waited for Sophia when she came out the door I shut it and patted her head as I walked past she walked up beside me.

"Where are we going?"

I smiled down at her. "Shopping."

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Pan) So if you haven't guessed the next few chapters will be Sophia and Emily bonding chapters, so cute!**

 **Pan) I appreciate your love.**


	4. Horrors of shopping

**Pan) Hey guys, Still own nothing But Emily and Boo.**

 **XXXXXXX**

Traveling with a pre- teen on foot through Shuffler infested woods was now on my list of 'Top ten things I never want to do again' right up there with eating muskrat and walking in on your parents doing the nasty. Okay, maybe not as bad as the last one but it was pretty bad, it seemed Sophia made it her mission to step on every dry, brittle loud snapping twig she could find. I knew that wasn't the case but it irritated me none the less seeing that I had to kill more Shufflers than was needed so finally I made her walk behind me as I picked my way through the woods. It helped she stepped on less twigs and made less noise following in my foot steps as Boo trotted beside us, she was covered again in Shuffler gore. We made crappy time, a trip that would only take me two hour turned into four and a half, we had to stop several times because Sophia's feet would start to hurt or she was thirsty or was to hot. As we walked I made a mental note to get her a back pack of her own and fill it with water and some snack type foods and some other things we would need also she was getting a new pair of shoes, well boots. Finally we reached the road and followed it for another twenty minutes until the town came into view and I ushered Sophia back towards the trees and we moved to the edge of the town. Lifting my rifle I looked through my scope and scouted the area I saw a few Shufflers milling about but didn't see any signs of people which I liked I preferred the dead, they were easier to handle. Dropping my rifle I turned to Sophia telling her to stay close and do what I did we walked into the town I looked around watching the Shufflers to see if they caught our scent so far so good we made it two blocks before I had to kill one.

I rounded a corner and nearly ran smack into it stepping back I bumped into Sophia (who was taking my words 'stay close' as literally as possible) and knocked her onto her butt. I tore my machete from its sheathe and jammed it through the underside of the corpses jaw the thing convulsed and I pulled the blade out and it hit the ground with a meaty thump. Looking over my shoulder Sophia was pushing herself up and rubbing her now sore butt with a shake of my head I kept on going Sophia keeping a little more distance between us. I killed two more Shufflers before we reached the corner store stopping at the doors I looked back at Sophia wondering if having her stay here or taking her in would be safer. I settled on taking her that way I would be able to keep an eye on her I gripped the door handle before I turned to her and held out my machete. She shook her head viciously not wanting it I sighed and thrust the handle of the long blade into her now trembling hands, she gripped it tightly knuckles turning white. I pulled my buck knife from my boot and gave the door a swift kick and listened for any sounds hearing a few groans and something topple to the floor I nudged Sophia back keeping her behind me I yanked the door open and planted my knife into the first Shufflers head ripped it free and stabbed the one behind it in the forehead. It fell on top of the first and I stepped over them glanced behind me to see Sophia doing the same then turned back to the store slowly I picked my way through the place stepping over shattered glass and moving around toppled shelves I killed two more Shufflers before the store was clear. Walking through the aisles I found a navy back pack, telling Sophia what we needed she helped scavenge and found some medical supplies, a box of tea bags and a small can of instant coffee along with some canned goods and a six pack of instant noodles. Stashing the goods in the navy pack I handed it to Sophia and she shouldered it nodding I moved back towards the front of the store.

The clothing store was a few blocks from us if I was thinking correctly, it had been a while since I wandered through the place and I didn't need any supplies at the time so I didn't map the place out. As we moved down the street I kept an eye out for danger having to pull Sophia with me a few times to keep out of the sight of a few Shufflers, the girl had no since of survival instinct it was a wonder she survived as long as she did. So it shouldn't have surprised me when it all went to shit when we made it to the clothing store I went through the same routine kicking the door and killing the four Shufflers that came calling. Then climbed over the corpses and looked around then made a bee line to the shoe section telling the little blond to pick a pair of boots that would fit as I searched for a new pair of my own. I didn't need them at the point in time but I liked being prepared, so sue me. Finding a pair I found Sophia holding a box looking around, waving her over we went in search of clothes that were more post apocalyptic appropriate for her to wear, mainly a few pairs of good pants, shirts, hoodies, socks and other needed items. As she picked out her clothes I grabbed packs of socks, panties and a few bras and shoved them in my pack then found a new pair of jeans and a hunter green tank top. Going back to Sophia I saw she was folding some of the clothes she had picked to put in her bag, she was folding them normally when we were somewhere safer I'd show her a better way to maximize the space in her bag. Looking around again I set my bag down along with my weapons and flung my new clothes over a clothing rack before stripping off my tattered tee shirt and tugging the tank top on then I kicked off my boots, Sophia looked over at me.

"Change." I told her as I wiggled out of my gore stained jeans and tossed them to the side and pulled on the new ones then my boots and strapped my weapons back in their proper places.

She didn't argue or ask questions as she changed pulling on jeans and a tee shirt with a cartoonish polar bear on the front. As she sat down to pull on her new boots I heard a clattered from the rear of the store as did Sophia she stopped tying her boot and looked up with big frightened eyes. I held up a finger signaling her to be quiet as I slipped my buck knife from my boot and moved around the clothing racks and towards the back of the store. Reaching the back of the store I looked around and saw the door to the employee area bouncing slightly as if it was just opened, lifting my knife higher I walked towards the door I was almost to it when Sophia's high pitched scream and Boo's maddening barking and snarling jerked me away from it. Spinning on my heel I bolted back towards where I left the girl and dog rounding a clothing rack my feet were pulled out from under me as something gripped my ankle and I pitched forward. My knife clattered to the floor and skidded away as I landed flat on stomach the air knocked from my lungs, something was clawing at my leg and I flipped onto my back to see a legless Shuffler trying to pull its way up my body, quickly pulling my free leg back I smashed my foot into the things face. Then again when I heard Sophia's scream once again, I started smashing my boot into the things face as it clawed desperately at my leg trying to get to where it could take a chunk out of me.

Finally with one last kick I freed my leg and scrambled to my feet not giving the crippled Shuffler another thought as I grabbed my knife and ran towards the screaming. Passing where my bag still lay along with Sophia's now scattered clothing I ran through the store following the screams and cries, I found her at the front of the store near the cash registers. She had climbed onto one of the item convares and was kicking the Shuffler as it reached out for her it would grab for her and she would swiftly kick it's hands away or strike it's face or torso. Boo was barking and biting the thing but it wouldn't look away from it's main concern, as I went to help Sophia scrapping behind me caught my attention and I turned in time to duck as a Shuffler swiped at my head. Then I had to sidestep another behind it as it jerkily lunged at me, hitting the floor it slowly pushed itself up as the other one moved in groaning and snapping its rotting teeth at me it's hands held out ready to grab and claw. I moved back trying to get a clear kill on either Shuffler they were too close to each other for me to kill one and get away before the other took a chunk out of me. I glanced over to Sophia and my heart damn near stopped, another Shuffler was creeping up behind her she was to busy kicking the other to see it.

"Sophia behind you, kill it." I shouted at her as I moved out of the way of one of my own problems and cursed when I saw they were still too close.

Sparing another glance at Sophia I saw she still hadn't done what I told her she was still kicking at the first one as the second advanced on her. She had my machete clutched in a death grip in her hands and didn't use it, a mixture of fear, anger and adrenaline filled my body as I shouted at her again.

"Sophia kill the fucking thing there's another one behind you, hurry!" Ducking I jumped back and glanced back to her and she finally looked over her shoulder and promptly panicked.

She let out another scream and scrambled to the other end of the belt putting distance between her and the first Shuffler but moving herself closer tho the other. She realized her mistake too late as the second one reached out for her and she screamed again lifting the machete that was knocked from her clumsy grip at the same moment I did what I was trying to avoid as I cursed.

"God fucking damn it!" I ripped my nine millimeter from its holster and put a bullet in the Shuffler as its fingers grazed the girls shirt then shot the other one near her then shot one of mine. Gripping my buck knife tightly I planted it violently into the last ones forehead ripped it free stuffed my gun in its holster and stalked over to Sophia. She sat shaking on the belt tears still sliding down her face my mix of anger, fear, annoyance and adrenaline blocked the fact that she was petrified. I gripped her upper arms and yanked her off the convare belt she yelped but I ignored her as I gave her a good shake.

"Why the fuck didn't you listen and kill it, huh!" I gave her another shake, her lip trembled as she tried to find words. "Christ you almost died, stupid, why didn't you listen!"

"I-I-" She broke into a sob and Boo started barking at me but I didn't pay her any mind my focus on Sophia.

"You what?" I growled.

She looked up her eyes teary and frightened as she shouted. "I was scared!"

Her words struck home as I released her and she back up to the convare belt. I looked her over: stick thin frame, scrawny arms, scrawny legs, practically still a baby and shaking like a leaf in a wind storm and I expected her to be able to take out a Shuffler with a machete. God I was a fucking stupid ass. Pinching the bridge of my nose I sucked in a deep breath and let it out then ran my hand down my face and looked at her. She had her arms wrapped around her as if trying to hold herself together or keep me from touching her, I realized I fucked up, bad. I wasn't good at apologizing, never was to start with but now that the world went to shit it was especially hard for me not that I didn't think I needed to apologize because I knew I damn well needed to I just didn't know how. So I walked around to where my machete lay on the floor and slipped it back into its sheath across my lower back and made my way back to Sophia stopping beside her I looked over to her.

"I'll teach you to shoot, you need long range up close and personal ain't your style." She looked up from the floor her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Let's go get our stuff and get out of here that screaming and gun fire was bound to attract something." She nodded and we moved back to where our things were Sophia quickly stuffed her clothes in her pack and I shouldered mine and waited for her to do the same.

Reaching the front of the store I pushed open the door and automatically shut it again the street was full of at least fifteen or twenty Shufflers stepping back I moved Sophia away from the door and ran my hand through my hair. We needed out it wasn't safe or smart to stay here with the large group outside and the thought of other people moving through I had to think of something. Walking back through the store I passed the crippled Shuffler not paying it any mind Sophia squeaked and sprinted past it. Boo growled at it as she passed, making it to the back of the store I went to the open employee door. Stepping in I saw it was a break room and waited for the Sophia and Boo to enter then shut and locked the door taking in the room I saw vending machines one full of snack food and the other full of drinks. Looking around and not seeing anything to bust the casing I walked over leaned back and planted my foot into the casing, and damn near fell on my ass a few more kicks and I was rewarded with a cracking sound from the glass two more kicks and the casing shattered. I told Sophia to gather up the food while I worked on the soda machine it took a few more brutal kicks to break than the first but it too gave in and she moved over to pick up the few scattered soda cans and pulled some more from the machine and stuffed her back pack full. As Sophia filled the bag full of what she could I looked around the room for a way out I saw nothing no exit door no windows.

"What are we doing?" I jerked at Sophia's voice and looked at her as she zipped her back pack.

"Trying to find a way out but there's nothing." I sighed the urge to kick one of the metal folding chairs rushing through me but not wanting to scare Sophia again I held back the urge.

"What about that?" She said after a few minutes of looking around and pointed to a corner of the ceiling.

Following her finger I looked up to the corner of the ceiling and saw an access hatch shoving one of the hard plastic tables over I climbed onto it and shoved the hatch open. Nearly laughing when sunlight poured in, jumping down I hooked Boo to her harness and climbed back onto the table and grabbed a folding chair and climbed onto the chair and pulled myself up to look out to see the rooftop. Dropping down I pulled off my ruck sack and shoved it through the hole then called Sophia over helping her onto the table I hooked my fingers and lifted her up and she scrabbled through the hatch. Whistling Boo jumped onto the table grabbing the rope I pulled myself up through the hatch and pulled Boo up and out. When I got Boo unhooked I looked for Sophia and saw her standing at the edge of the roof leaning over the ledge opening my mouth to yell at her I stopped myself. Patted Boo's head and walked over to the girl and followed suit leaning over the ledge and saw all the Shufflers milling around the street there were at least twenty five now. Sighing I pushed away from the ledge and tapped Sophia's shoulder and waved her to the center of the roof away from the sight of the walking corpses. Closing the hatch I set my pack on it then walked over and sat against the old air conditioning unit that was on the roof to block some of the sun Sophia and Boo did the same Boo sprawled out on her side and Sophia sat cross legged. Unzipping her pack she pulled out a can of orange soda and a pack of Twinkies wrinkling my nose at her choice of food she saw my reaction and gave a little smile and offered me the back pack. Grabbing the same can of pop and a bag of trail mix we sat and ate our respective yet pathetic meals in silence, when she started to fidget I looked over and sighed.

"What is it?"

"Are we going to be stuck up here?"

"For a little while, yeah."

"Oh." Her face fell ad she started fiddling with her fingers.

"We won't be stuck for long."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, it's something I'm good at." I leaned my head back against the A/C unit and closed my eyes she shifted some more.

"I'm bored." She went on before I could say anything. "Wanna play a game?" I cracked an eye open and looked at her.

"What kind of game?"

"Um, I Spy?"

I snorted at her answer. "Not much to Spy up here kid."

"Truth or Dare?"

"I'm not a teenager or drunk enough."

"Um, Twenty questions?"

"That's not really a game but I'll bite, you go first."

"Okay I'll ask one then you can." I nodded and she paused to think of a question. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. Who was your favorite person in your group besides your mom?"

"Carl, we're about the same age he's my friend, I miss him he was supposed to show me how to catch frogs." She paused then asked her next question. "Who was your favorite person?"

I jerked at the question. "Boo."

She cut in before I could ask my next question. "Boo's not a person."

"She is to me, she was my best friend for a long while, still is." I nudged the dogs hind-end with the toe of my boot and she grumbled and rolled over. "Who else did you like in your group?"

"Are all your questions going to be about my group?" I smiled at her.

"Most likely, wanna get a feel for who I'm looking for." She nodded and pursed her lips.

"There's Rick he's Carl's dad he's our leader, really nice he likes helping people, Lori is Carl's mom she does the laundry and cooks along with Andrea she seems really sad sometimes but they're both nice. Dale he's kind of like a grandfather to me then Glenn he's like a brother he's funny, T-Dog he takes watches, well all the boys do except Carl. Then there's Shane he's Rick's friend and kind of like Carl's uncle he scares me a little he's loud, last there's Daryl he don't talk much and he likes to hunt but he's nice enough I guess." She stopped and took another dink of her pop.

"They sound... nice."

"They are, I miss them." She glanced off to the right then back at me. "What's your favorite animal?"

We spent the next hour asking questions and giving answers and snacking on the junk food and pop we got from the vending machines. The sun started to set and I laid out my sleeping bag for Sophia, as she kicked off her boots and shimmied into the bag she asked me her last question.

"When will you teach me to shoot?"

I looked at her then at the setting sun. "Tomorrow, I'll teach you tomorrow when there are less Shufflers, we can pick off the stragglers then be on our way. Sound good?"

"Yeah, good night Emmie." She smiled softly as she lay down rolling to her side facing away from me.

The nickname I hadn't heard in months sent a bolt of nausea through my gut and I fought it down, it was only a name. A name only two other people had called me, I ran my hand through my hair as I stood and made my way to the edge of the roof and started to walk the perimeter keeping a look out for anything. As I made my four circle around the gravel covered roof top I told myself if Sophia wanted to call me by my nickname I'd let her if it gave her some kind of connection to me a sense of calm or safety who was I to take it away from her. Two rounds later I made my way to my bag and sat down with my rifle and took it apart to clean it I had a promise to keep in the morning after all.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Pan) Let me know your thoughts.**


	5. Target practice

**Pan) Merry Christmas, or what ever you do.**

 **Pan) Still own nothing but Boo and Emily.**

 **XXXXXXX**

"Line up your shot, keep your arm bent steady your breathing, keep your eyes open." I crouched beside Sophia as she sat on her knees gripping my rifle as it lay across the ledge of the clothing store. "Do you have one in the cross-hairs?"

She closed one eye and peered through the scope with the other a few seconds passed before she answered. "I think so."

"No guess work it's life or death when you lift a gun it's yes or no." I said sounding harsher then I meant.

She shifted the barrel and her finger twitched on the trigger. "Yes."

"Okay steady your hand and pull the trigger." Her finger squeezed the trigger slowly the bullet hit the ground at least fifteen feet behind the Shuffler and off to the right.

"I missed."

"I saw that, try again." She fired again, missed. "Again." another miss. "Aim, Sophia."

"I am." She pulled the trigger and missed again.

Sighing through my nose I got an idea, all she should need was a bigger target."Don't aim at the head, aim for the chest."

"Okay." It took her another minute to adjust her aim, she pulled the trigger, she missed again but the bullet hit the ground closer to the Shuffler.

"That was better." I added up the bullets she had used. "You got five shots left then you're done for the day, can't waste all of my ammo."

"Okay." She rolled her shoulders. "Breath, keep my arm bent, aim, pull." She whispered closed her left eye and looked through the scope took a breath and squeezed the trigger. The bullet hit the Shufflers right shoulder. "I did it!" She shouted then looked at me a huge grin on her face.

"You hit it but it's still coming, aim to kill or you'll be killed." I said and I saw her deflate a little at my lack of praise. "Try again." I waved towards the Shuffler in the tattered yellow shirt she had hit as it limped its way towards the store.

She huffed out a breath and turned back to the task at hand took aim and fired again and missed it completely. She fired off two more shots missing both times, I growled in my throat and snapped at her.

"Stop wasting the ammo!" She jerked at my out burst.

"I'm not, I just keep missing." She said looking at me her eyes narrowed.

"No, you're acting like a child you're mad I didn't praise you and your anger is clouding your judgment and messing up your aim. You can't expect acknowledgment every time you achieve something or you'll fail at it. Don't do something for praise from someone else do it to prove to yourself that you can, that's all you need. All you should want, never look to someone else for approval, it'll just hold you back. Now try again."

She blinked looking at me taking in my words I didn't know if she understood what I was saying but it was all I could do, say. Slowly she nodded, turned and looked for the Shuffler finding it again she looked through the scope took aim and fire. The left side of the things head exploded in bits of gore and it fell to the ground as the others milled around trying to find the source of the soft gun fire due to the silencer. With an excited bounce she turned to me a smile on her face and opened her mouth to say something but closed it again, her smile dimmed but still held. I gave my own smile and patted her head ruffling her oily blond hair then stood my knees popping from the long time I spent crouching.

"Good job." I looked out over the near empty streets and counted the Shufflers there were six left.

"I thought you said I didn't need praise?"

"I said don't do something for just praise do it so you know you can, not to just please someone else." I held out my hand for my rifle, she handed it over and I swapped out my clip dropping the empty one into my backpack. Took aim and killed the last six looping the strap over my shoulder I buckled my pack and shouldered it.

"You make it look so easy." Sophia stood and grabbed her back pack putting it on.

"Practice, Short Stack all about practice." I walked over to the ladder I found on my rounds the night before looking down I didn't see anything. Calling Boo over I hooked her to her harness and lowered her down then climbed down hitting the ground I looked around not seeing anything I waved Sophia down then unhooked Boo. Shoving the harness and rope into Sophia's pack when she was on the ground, then we were on our way again. We made it out of the town and were back on the road within twenty minutes we were walking for another hour before I spoke.

"Do you know what interstate you were on?" I glanced over at her.

"No, I wasn't paying attention." She looked off to the side.

"It's okay the closest one is about a weeks walk from here." I said as we kept on moving down the road keeping close to the treeline. "We'll head to that one then we can work our way out but I don't think you made it very far so it has to be the interstate you lost your people on."

"How do you know we're going the right way?" I looked over at her and smiled a little before I spoke.

"Before the world went to shit I used to drive the interstate a lot for out of town stuff."

"Oh." She paused for a moment then spoke again. "I won't learn to drive now, no fair." Before I could stop myself I let out a short bark of laughter seeing Sophia's face made me laugh harder at her furrowed brow and pout at my laughing at her.

"Trust me Short Stack, driving was over-rated, everyone you knew who couldn't drive would always want you to take them somewhere. You would have became everyone's taxi service, it gets old after awhile." I said thinking back to days past.

"It would have been fun to learn." She shifted the pack on her back.

"Maybe if we find a car or something with enough gas I'll think of teaching you." I smiled as her head whipped around to look at me.

"I'm not old enough to drive yet." She spoke and I chuckled again.

"I don't really think laws apply anymore," I hummed and went on. "But if you're scared I guess we can skip the lessons."

"I'm not scared!"

"Well then it's settled we'll keep looking for your mom and group, I'll keep up on teaching you to shoot, and if we find a usable vehicle I'll teach you to drive." I listed off and mentally smacked myself, I had to stop promising this kid shit.

"I like that plan!" She chirped as she jogged a little to get to my side.

"I bet you do."

"So when do I get to shoot again?"

"Tomorrow unless I see something I think you can hit, but we'll use my hand gun I only have limited ammo for my rifle. So it will take better aim since my hand gun doesn't have a scope, but a hand gun is smaller and you can move and fire at the same time so you can get closer plus it has less kick than a rifle."

"Can I carry it?" I glanced over and saw her looking at my hand gun.

"No, you're not good enough to hit your target." Her face fell as I went on she perked up a bit. "Once I think you're good enough we'll find you a gun of your own, everyone needs a way to protect there own ass." She smiled widely showing her teeth.

"Okay, I'll get really good so I can have my own gun." I snorted at her outburst.

"That's good to hear, I'll do my best to teach you all I know." Scanning the area we fell into silence again it was another half hour or so before Sophia spoke again.

"It's too quite."

"Well then talk, but quietly." I quipped.

"What about?"

"Tell me more about your people or your life before all of this." I said waving my hand at the surrounding area.

"Okay." Then she launched into stories of her life before all the world when to fuck, of things that happened before her group and after they found them. She spoke a ton of her mother but never mentioned her father at all, I didn't think much of it thinking he died or left them. That's how the rest of the day went Sophia telling stories me laughing at some, putting in commentary or letting some of my own past out.

"Come on we need to find a place to sleep." I said after she finished a story of a neighborhood snowball war that happened when she was seven.

"Where?" She asked looking around the woods. "All I see are trees."

"There's your answer." I answered.

"Huh?" Was her confused response.

"We're sleeping in the trees, well more specifically the right tree we need to find one with a wide cradle and up high enough to keep us hidden from prying eyes and Shufflers."

"We're sleeping in a tree?" Shed asked sounding confused.

"Yes ma'am, come on think like a squirrel."

"I don't know how."

"The perfect tree will call to you, you'll know when you see it." She looked at me with a raised brow.

"If you say so." Then looked at the trees after a few minutes she pointed to one. "How about that one?" I looked at the tree.

"You're a bad squirrel." The cradle was narrow and the branches were too low.

"I don't know trees." She huffed.

"Didn't your dad ever build you a tree house?"

After a long pause she spoke. "No, he... he wasn't a nice man."

Looking down at her I saw the way her head hung and her arms wrapped around herself, then it made since why she never spoke of him. I opened my mouth to say something but didn't know what to say, I didn't have any experience in what she dealt with. Both of my parents were amazing and loved me with all their being they never raised their voices at me let alone a hand it was simply something I couldn't talk to her about.

"It's okay I'll teach you the way of the squirrel." I said patting her head, she gave me a small smile.

After another fifteen minutes I found a good tree and pointed it out to Sophia taking Boo's harness out I hooked her up went to climb the tree, when Sophia grabbed the back of tank top. Her eyes were wide and scared, I though we were over this?

"I won't leave you down here, I have to climb up set up the hammock pull up Boo then you, okay?" She nodded slowly and let go of my shirt I climbed the tree and hooked up my hammock and tossed my ruck sack in it then pulled Boo up unhooked her and she climbed into the hammock and laid down. Then I dropped the rope down to Sophia who tied it around her waist and held onto the rope I tossed the rope over the branch above me and pulled her up. She also climbed into the hammock and curled up then looked at the ground below and let out a whimper.

"Don't worry I sleep in trees all the time, it's safe just try not to flop around in your sleep." She narrowed her eyes at me, I laughed. "Don't worry I wasn't planning to sleep, it's too open here."

"Then shouldn't we find somewhere else?"

"It's to dark now, it's fine I've went days without sleep before now go to sleep, we're leaving at sunrise." She nodded and curled up in the hammock Boo adjusting to lay across her feet.

As Sophia fell asleep I adjusted in the tree propping one foot on the opposite side of the Y split this was gonna be a long night, damn my ass was going to be so numb in the morning.

 **XXXXXX**

We made better time than I thought we would, we reached the interstate within five days instead of the seven I thought it would take. Reaching the pavement I stopped Sophia halting at my side I handed her my nine millimeter she took it and gripped it in both hands. Giving her a nod I freed my machete and we walked slowly between the abandoned vehicles, weaving between the maze of what could count as a graveyard. As we went I paused at a few promising looking vehicles and found a few useful items aspirin, half a box of band-aids, a new pack of cigarettes, a car phone charger and a flask of what smelled like Gin. We moved slowly watching our feet and our sides and back making sure nothing would sneak up on us, Sophia stopped suddenly and I nearly plowed her over.

"Emily look!" She whispered excitedly pointing ahead of us I looked but didn't see anyone.

"What?" I asked.

"That water truck I remember Shane and Glenn found it, this is the right place, we found it!" She said happily.

"Let's go but pay attention don't let your guard down, okay?" I told her and nudged her forward.

"Okay."

We reached the truck and Sophia looked around frantically her head whipping this way and that as I looked in the truck, no water. All the office cooler bottles were gone or empty I sighed rubbing my face, I was really hoping there was at least one left to fill all of our empty bottles.

"Emmie." I heard Sophia's voice wobble and knew the tears were close. "They're aren't here, they left me."

"Sophia you've been gone nearly two weeks and the interstate is completely open, it wasn't safe for them to stay here for too long. Maybe they moved farther down the interstate and are on the side of the road in the trees." I said trying to keep her from crying.

"O-okay." She sniffed rubbing her nose.

"Let's go." I said and walked past her and she followed we passed more cars when something caught my attention.

Stopping I looked at the stash of goods on the hood of the car and the sign and read it aloud. "Sophia stay here, we will come back everyday."

"They didn't leave me." She whispered then smiled. "They didn't leave me!"

"Sophia, hush not so loud." I scolded her and looked around, then back to the supplies. "Lets put all this in your pack." I said picking everything up.

"Why?" She asked as she turned.

I put everything in he pack and zipped it up before answering her. "So we have food and water for the night and when we come back in the morning."

"We can't leave, the message says to stay here!" She said in a panic.

"It's mid day they most likely already came and left, we'll come back in the morning with sunrise and wait for them then. It's not safe to stay here in the open, we would be sitting ducks."

Sophia bit her lip looking at the message again then nodded we walked off the interstate and into the tree line. After a half hour we found a large cream colored farm house with a small barn at the back walking up the steps I paused and looked at the dead Shuffler on the porch. I was ready to turn and find another place to rest for the night when the far off sound of thunder rolled across the sky, figures it would rain. As we walked into the farm house and looked around it for Shufflers, seeing none Sophia was happy and took off her pack and set it on the floor. I would regret not leaving the farm house and facing the rain like I wanted but Sophia changed a lot of what I did and that was something else I would regret.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Pan) For anyone who doesn't know the cradle of a tree is the part where the tree branches off into the Y shape. Also I don't know jack about guns so, yeah.**

 **Pan) So let me know what you think, Also big thanks to all who Follow and Favorite and review this story.**


End file.
